Kilting the Issue
by Mgg1606
Summary: A Victory, A few pints and some new friends. (Original Story: ff won't let me mark this as an original fic, I hope you guys understand and give it a try) M/M Slash ***warning*** If you're under age, please don't read.


**Kilting the issue****  
**

**To my dear sweet twin Scarlet Grey-Cross -Makoid aka The Purple Queen of the Scarlet Eden Fields, this story was inspired by your love of sexy boys and kilts, I really hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Once upon a time in a land of rouged and tough men -where everyone was handsome and stylish, lived a young and sexy Rugby Brit ruffian who loved his pints as much as his men.

One night after a match against a life long rival, the winning team headed off to celebrate with some well deserved liquor and rough housing games of pool at there favorite dive. The night had proven to be a peaceful one with no incident to be heard of.

Our brave hero –Daniel, had been restless for some weeks now, having been without the strong touch of a male hand or cock.  
His mates all understood him much too well, for they had also been at some point in the same boat.

The bar-keep smiled at the men and kept the drinks coming quickly, knowing them for much too long to remember.

As the afternoon turned to early night the team had been cheering and lively singing to the rock tunes from the old jukebox, the darts and the pool table always at the busy with the different players always smiling and "taking the piss" out of each other.  
There was a small lull where the music changed and a small group of young men entered the establishment, all with bright eyes and long kilts.

Daniel's eyes apprised them at a glance but locked on one who seemed to be the youngest and the most beautiful one he'd ever seen –Lushes unruly dark locks, deep emerald eyes and a strong frame that couldn't be hidden not even by that black pea coat.

One of Daniel's mates clapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his lust and shocked daze.  
"Get them some lagers and they'll stay longer" he whispered against the side of his friend's sweaty damped hair.

"Pete! A round of your finest lagers for our new comers" Roland yelled over the sounds of the other's off key singing; beating Daniel to the punch.

"Welcome boys, sit your bonnie ass at the bar" Zack joked at the fresh faces.

As the night grew darker the drinking, swearing, singing and gambling included the new found friends. Daniel kept his shy gazes upon Collin -as he was called, his dark and rouged looks aroused and enticed Daniel, and before he knew it, he sat at the bar next to the sexy young man with rapped attention while he talked about what had broad him to this place at the precise moment.

Thighs kept touching when one or both nervously shook there legs under the bar, those small touches ignited a fire that was at a some point in the following hours would have no use but to explode or be extinguished in a frenzy.

The dark starry night had turned to clear gray and orange streaks and all there mates had left them there, our hero, kept his cool long enough but the deep desire to lean in and kiss those lushes lips and feel those strong hands on him build to a crescendo that was testing his will to the highest measure.

"Last Round boys" Peter -the portly man interrupted there current gazing.  
Both men stood and our handsome sexy Brit stretched his muscular form, a sliver of skin aroused further our tall Scott, and one lustful and furtive look send both men to a dark ally where lips and chests collided hands pulled at hair and clothing, skin was bitten and licked, moans and grunts bounced of the old dirty walls...

Daniel- our rough Brit, kept squeezing and massaging Collin's back pulling him closer as if he couldn't stand that the early morning mist that creep in to the brightening ally way separated them.

Collin pressing his hard length against Daniel's short and tight rugby shorts, the pre-cum from Daniel's cock dampening the bright yellow and blue stripped cloth.

Hands kept tugging at clothing and a sudden realization hit Daniel like a brick straight between the eyes, when his hands strayed down towards Collin's ass and found warm skin.

A shy but lustful smiling Collin gave his consent, and Daniel's knee-pad covered knees hit the grungy ground and in a second his mouth had engulfed Collin's long and hard cock.  
He licked and sucked as if his life depended on the other man's pleasure, his hand holding and massaging his balls. Daniel's cock wanted a way out of his shorts so he pulled it out stroking it in time to his bobbing head. The grunts and moans of the young Scott only made Daniel work harder on his hot yielding flesh.

Collin in turn pressed his groin harder fucking Daniel's mouth and with both hands held his head gently and lovingly. A low rumble deep inside Collin's chest erupted in a low moan and loud "FUCK" and Daniel's mouth was full of his reward. Swallowing quickly he stroked his cock faster and came on the ground between Collin's open legs.

It took Daniel a few moments to recover from the intense orgasm, trying to remember when he'd cum so hard without being touched kept him sitting on the dirty ground for a few seconds more.  
A low chuckle interrupted his wanderings and his eyes looked up towards Collin who on weakened knees held his kilt to his belly with closed his eyes and a beautiful satisfied smile reveled on the intense moment he'd just had, with a relative stranger.

"Fuck that was good" Collin's slurring voice announced.  
"Just wait 'till I get you home my young one" Daniel threaten.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Does this have potential to be a multichapter? Is the story of our two handsome men, one that you'd like to know more off?

Well hit that review button and let me know... and Thanks for reading

XXXOOO


End file.
